Amethyst
Amy |Race = Gem |Gender = Genderless |Gender Pronoun = She/Her |Gemstone = Amethyst |Gem Type = Quartz |Occupation = Guardian |Team = Crystal Gems |Friend(s) = * Crystal Gems * Connie Maheswaran * Greg Universe * Lion * Rose Quartz |Status = Active |Weapons = Whip |Hair = Pale Lavender |Eyes = Dark Indigo }} "Amethyst" is a member of the Crystal Gems. She is the last known Gem manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project, and the only Gem of the Crystal Gems to not come from Homeworld. After the Rebellion, Amethyst helped her friends protect the Earth over the next four millennia, and often aids in the shenanigans of Steven Universe, Rose Quartz's son. Appearance Amethyst is shorter than most of the characters, rivaling Steven's height, (seeing that normal quartz are large soldiers, she is half the height of other quartz Gems, such as Jasper and Rose due to being in the ground for an extra 500 years) with an almost stout build. Amethyst's skin is a bright lilac, and her hair is a pale lavender color. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose, and a large bang which obscures her left eye. She also has dark indigo eyes. Her shoes are white ankle boots. Her gemstone is located on her chest. Debut Amethyst wore a mauve, oversized, off-shoulder tank top (as confirmed in Guide to the Crystal Gems) with a black bra underneath. She wore black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees. There was also a tear above the left star. Current As of "Reformed", the colors of Amethyst's tank top and leggings are reversed. Instead of cut-outs on her leggings, she now has two black stars. On the lower part of her tank top, there are now two small slits on either side. She fixes her shoulder strap, keeping it on her shoulder rather than off (a feature Pearl was happy to see changed). Personality .]] Amethyst is fun-loving and carefree. Loud and full of laughter, she is easily amused and very impulsive. Amethyst is often used as comic relief. She is bad-mannered, rude, untidy, but still good-hearted and protective. Her overprotectiveness of her junk marks her as somewhat of a hoarder. These tendencies surface in "Maximum Capacity", where she is unwilling to let Greg throw anything away in his storage unit. Amethyst tends to indulge Steven more than the other Gems and partakes in human activities with him, generally being carefree to a fault while showing concern for his well-being in times of more severe danger. Although she does not have to, Amethyst enjoys eating and sleeping and is frequently seen doing so. Amethyst loves a good fight, something that manifests itself in her wrestling persona, the "Purple Puma", where she willingly masquerades as a hated wrestler purely for the fun of it and to relieve stress from Pearl and Garnet's constant orders. She often loves watching fights as well and will loudly vocalize and cheer when she sees a conflict in progress, egging the competitors on, including the feuds between Pearl and Greg and between Pearl and Peridot. Because of her origins in Kindergarten and its dark legacy, Amethyst harbors a tremendous amount of self-loathing, which is also fueled by her perception that she is inadequate when compared to Garnet or Pearl. This leaves her feeling out of place among the Crystal Gems, thinking that she does not belong with Gems of their caliber when she was created by the very thing they sought to destroy. She thought that when Steven learned of her past, he would think less of her. She worries about Steven's and Garnet's approval in "Reformed", and Amethyst demonstrates that she has difficulty thinking for herself, regenerating multiple times in the episode with new forms that were all rushed or based on what she thinks Garnet and Steven will approve of. Amethyst is very observant of other people's feelings. She tries to reassure Steven in "An Indirect Kiss" when he was worried about her as she fell apart, knows why Pearl kept fixing the Communication Hub in "Cry for Help", and that Garnet will not forgive Pearl unless the two directly talk it out in "Friend Ship". Abilities Amethyst possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Out of the Crystal Gems, Amethyst is the least likely to rely on her weapon in combat, instead relying on her martial art skills as a method of dealing with the minor threats. In "Laser Light Cannon", she readily volunteered to get thrown at the Red Eye by Garnet in order to punch or body slam into it as an attempt to destroy it, persevering long after it was already proved to be a futile act. Amethyst is by far the most frequent and most adept user of shape-shifting, which she uses to enhance her unarmed fighting. She may shape-shift into her wrestling alter-ego, the "Purple Puma", or take on more bizarre forms depending on the task at hand. She also can regenerate very quickly and with great variation, but this has been shown to backfire. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they form Opal. * With Ruby and Sapphire (or Garnet), they form Sugilite. * With Ruby and Sapphire (or Garnet) and Pearl, they form Alexandrite. Skillset * Whip Proficiency: Amethyst is very skilled with her whip, and mixes very well with her immense strength. She uses her whip to lash at opponents and cause damage that is strong enough to easily split a dumpster in half. Her lashes are sometimes so precise that they cut through objects in a clean line. Occasionally, she uses her whip to grab onto objects or lift them and throw them at the enemy. Her fighting style can sometimes be considered reckless and foolhardy; in "Monster Buddies," she used her whip to pull the Centipeetle Mother towards her, knocking her and the other Crystal Gems down. Amethyst can throw her whip to entangle or bind her target from afar. **'Whiplash': Amethyst can send waves of purple energy along her whip or whips to create an immense explosion. * Shape-shifting: While all Gems are capable of shapeshifting, Amethyst is particularly skilled at it, specializing in transformations. Her proficiency is high enough where she was able to transform herself into a fully-functional helicopter to transport the other Crystal Gems in "Message Received". * Wrestling: Amethyst is a skilled wrestler, easily defeating all her human challengers in the Beach City Underground Wrestling league. She also does this by shapeshifting. Unique Abilities * Enhanced Digestion: Amethyst can eat glass, plastic, paper, etc. and can digest it without getting sick or disgusted. However, she can still get food poisoning, but won't die from it. *'Hair-Blade': Amethyst can use her hair to slash at an enemy with such potency it severs the claw of the Crab Gem Monster. *'Spin Dash': Amethyst can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies, but it is smaller than Jasper's. ** Homing Attack: Amethyst can hone in on nearby enemies while spin dashing Attack The Light * Crystal Whip: 'Amethyst uses her whip to attack all enemies for low damage. This move can hit enemies in the air. It uses 3 Star Points. * '''Dual Strike: '''Amethyst uses her whip to slash at the enemies multiple times for low damage each hit. It takes 4 Star Points. * '''Purple Puma: '''Amethyst transforms into Purple Puma and initiates a trigger sequence where the player has to tap when the bar is in the purple star zone for more damage. This move does medium damage, lowers attack, and takes 4 Star Points. When upgraded, it can break shields. * '''Spin Dash: '''Amethyst does her spin dash and deals more damage the more the player taps. This move does high damage and takes 5 Star Points. It can knock a normal enemy out of battle when upgraded. * '''Fuse: '''Amethyst fuses with Pearl and Garnet to form Alexandrite and smashes the enemies with a fist multiple times for lots of damage. This move lowers attack and defense, takes 9 Star Points, and requires all Gems to have full harmony to use. Any one of the Crystal Gems can activate this, except Steven. Relationships Steven Universe Amethyst spends a great deal of time hanging out with Steven. Both are very carefree, and as a result, get along very well. Despite their sibling-esque nature, Amethyst teased Steven in "An Indirect Kiss" for caring about her, to which he replied "yes" with tears on his face since she was in danger of falling off a cliff. Steven believes that Amethyst may partially blame him for Rose Quartz's "death". In "Reformed", Amethyst shows that she wants to impress Steven, and is afraid of him not liking her. This is seen in multiple ways. When Steven keeps asking her questions for a personality test on his phone, she avoided and lied about her answers. She even asked once for a correct answer, and Steven replied there isn't, since everyone can answer differently. Also, Amethyst rushed one of her regenerations because she didn't want to keep Steven waiting for her. However, since the events of "Reformed", Amethyst seems to be more open to discussing her feelings with Steven, singing "Tower of Mistakes" in earshot of him and openly expressing a desire (to Steven) for Garnet to see her as "cool again" in "Cry for Help". Garnet While Amethyst dislikes being told what to do and often does what she wants to do, she respects Garnet's leadership abilities and judgment. She, like the rest of the Crystal Gems, is aware that Garnet is a fusion, and after Steven had revealed he had discovered this, she shouts out "You met Ruby and Sapphire!?". In "Cry for Help", Amethyst admits that she is jealous of Garnet's power and admits it is easy to get carried away when fused with her, which causes her to quickly catch onto Pearl's scheme. Pearl The two share a strained relationship, due to their contrasting personalities; Pearl being clean and tidy while Amethyst is loud and isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Amethyst frequently teases Pearl, who often scolds her in turn. Regardless, they value each other as both teammates and friends. Amethyst had thought that Pearl perceived her as a "mistake," due to her origins in the Kindergarten. She had since dismissed the notion when Pearl assured her, "''You were the one good thing that came out of this mess. I always thought you were proud of that". During the episode "Cry for Help", Pearl and Garnet fused to form Sardonyx, as opposed to Amethyst and Garnet fusing to form Sugilite, resulting in Amethyst's lament and being jealous of Pearl. However, when Steven and Amethyst learned that Pearl was fixing the Communication Hub just to create Sardonyx, Amethyst was not angry or upset once she discovered Pearl's motivation for doing so. When the truth was revealed to Garnet, Amethyst defended Pearl as she knew why she did it. In "Keystone Motel", when Steven, Garnet, and Greg return from their trip, Amethyst can be briefly seen trying to console a very upset Pearl, whom Garnet is ignoring due to Pearl's irresponsible actions in "Cry for Help." Following the events of "Back to the Barn", Amethyst is shown to have high respect for Pearl after her tremendous display in the Robolympics. Amethyst is shown to have been quite astounded at Pearl's display of physical feat and strength, showing a much more compassionate side of the relationship between the two. According to "A Guide to the Crystal Gems", Opal is a balanced fusion, showing how Amethyst's and Pearl's personalities balance out into a fusion so peaceful that it is sometimes uncomplicated for them to forget. However, this balance is laborious to hold. If Pearl and Amethyst begin to fall into their usual dissonance or come across an issue otherwise, they can separate almost immediately. It appears that their relationship has greatly improved as of "Log Date 7 15 2", as they were able to form Opal with ease to lift the drill head. Rose Quartz It appears that Amethyst and Rose were good friends, as Amethyst describes her as "the person that was always there for me". Amethyst was hurt when Rose Quartz started seeing Greg and had less time to spend with her, even more so when she gave up her physical form. Greg Universe In "Maximum Capacity", it is revealed that Amethyst and Greg were good friends. After Rose gave up her physical form to give birth to Steven, the two would marathon the "Li'l Butler" TV show together for days at a time. This would stop when she blamed Greg for Rose's "death", antagonizing with him until she took it too far in an incident which involved shape-shifting.https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/571317590674448384 '''Matt Burnett: "They were friends, but when Rose left, she blamed Greg and started messing with him, went too far and ruined their friendship." During the episode she torments Greg again by shape-shifting into Rose. By the end of the episode, Amethyst made efforts to mend their friendship by replacing the broken frame of a photo of Greg with Rose and giving it to Greg. Sardonyx Much like Pearl's dislike towards Sugilite, Amethyst seems to show jealousy towards Sardonyx as she made Amethyst feel weak and reckless after Sugilite went berserk in "Coach Steven." This is most likely because of her wanting to be stronger and be noticed by Garnet. Stevonnie In "Alone Together", Amethyst is happy to meet Stevonnie (after chuckling at Garnet's blissful reaction to their appearance). She ultimately names them after tripping over Connie and Steven's individual names when asking about how they feel in their newly fused form. Vidalia Amethyst and Vidalia were close friends in older days, both being mischievous troublemakers after Amethyst was introduced to Greg. Vidalia reminisces about how they began their friendship when Amethyst started hanging out with her. They had much fun together but lost contact for several years when both moved forward with their lives. In "Onion Friend", they reunite and talk like the old days, and it is revealed that Vidalia takes much inspiration from Amethyst, not just through her paintings and drawings, but also in her everyday life, considering how much she admires her laid-back personality. However, Amethyst felt the opposite, with Vidalia being her inspiration for the same reasons. Lion Like all the Crystal Gems, Amethyst has no problem treating Lion like part of the team and like a friend. Amethyst has liked Lion since the first time they met, unlike Garnet and Pearl. Peridot .]] Like the rest of the Crystal Gems, Amethyst initially treated Peridot like a threat. Since Peridot's recent regeneration their relationship was rather neutral. Their relationship is explored further in "Too Far", which shows Amethyst finds her neurotic mannerisms "funny." While raiding the Kindergarten for spare parts for the Cluster drill, Peridot and Amethyst start sharing jabs at the other Gems, which Amethyst initially found humorous. Once Peridot got to the subject of Amethyst, however, Amethyst realized how offensive Peridot's "jokes" really were. Thoroughly irate, Amethyst, along with Peridot and Steven, leave the Kindergarten with an injector drill head. When Peridot tries to approach Amethyst later on, Amethyst gives her the cold shoulder. Upon being enlightened that her attempts at humor were incredibly rude, Peridot apologizes to Amethyst in a recorded message, which also stated that though Peridot finds Earth very strange, she desires to learn about why the Gems are who they are. Amethyst thanks Peridot for apologizing, though Amethyst nonchalantly says she still views Peridot as a nerd. In "It Could Have Been Great", Amethyst glares at Peridot because she, like Garnet and Pearl, is upset by Peridot's insult of Rose and her Legacy. As seen in "Message Received," Peridot seemingly betrays the Crystal Gems which greatly upsets Amethyst, seeing that she visibly the most upset that she "betrayed" them. Upon seeing Peridot's true intents and subsequent defiance against Yellow Diamond, Amethyst officially accepts Peridot as a Crystal Gem and gives her the nickname "Peridactyl." Peridot finds great pleasure and amusement from Amethyst's shapeshifting, connecting the two even more. Out of all the Crystal Gems, aside from Steven, Peridot appears to be closest to Amethyst. Gemstone Category:Female Category:Genderless